


honey?

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Flashback, Greg teasing them, M/M, Pet Names, Sherlock is stubborn, Texting, car making out, they made out in greg's car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sherlock insist that him and john don't use couple nicknames.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	honey?

**Author's Note:**

> the john.im.bored is the start of a flashback

“Where are you going?” Greg asked, his hand setting on his shoulder to stop Sherlock. 

“A stakeout, Graham. Will you let me go now? Don’t want to keep the murder waiting.” Sherlock said over his shoulder. 

“Where is John? He usually comes with you.”

“He has to work longer tonight. Didn’t know I needed to run everything by you, Lestrade.” Greg scoffed at his response. 

“Aww, your love couldn’t go with you. Are you sure you can go without him? Wouldn’t want you to get lost.” Greg teased, before changing his tone with Sherlock glared at him. “But seriously, I can go with you.”

“My love? we don’t use silly pet names, and I can go by myself, for your information.” Sherlock assured, checking his phone and reading a text from John. 

JOHN: Just met with the most annoying patient ever. Sorry I can’t be there with you.

A small smile formed on his face before he cleared his throat and looked back at Greg. 

“I’m going with you.” 

“I don’t need you there, now if you will excuse me, I have a murder to catch.” Sherlock insisted. 

“You’re so bloody stubborn, get in my car I will drive us.”

\-----

“I don’t need to be babysat, you know,” Sherlock mumbled, his eyes focused on the alleyway across the street. 

“Figured you might want company, and since John can’t assist you, I can.” 

“With all due respect, you will never be able to fill John’s shoes on a case.” He scoffed, glancing at Greg. Greg put his hands in the air, shaking his head. 

“Never said I could! Still, I thought it would be nice. We barely ever talk but we have worked for years together.”

“Maybe there is a reason for that, Grant.” 

“You are so stubborn! You can talk to me until we catch this criminal.”

“If you think I’m stubborn, you clearly haven’t met John,” Sherlock murmured, responding to John’s earlier text. “You also clearly forget I can sit in silence for days on end.”

SHERLOCK: Gabe invited himself to ‘fill’ in for you. I hate every second of this. 

Ignoring Sherlock, Greg tried to make small talk. “What do you even call John?” Sherlock looked up, narrowing his eyes. 

“What?” 

“You and John. Do you guys use honey, love, babe, sweetie?” Sherlock’s face wrinkled in disgust. 

“Don’t be childish. We don’t use those names.” He muttered, feeling his phone buzz.

JOHN: He better not be completely filling my shoes. Stay safe, honey.

Sherlock chuckled to himself, making Greg look at him. “What?”

“Nothing remembered something.”...

“John. I’m. So. Bored.” Sherlock groaned, leaning his head back against the headrest of Lestrade's car they were borrowing for a stakeout. John chuckled, turning his head to Sherlock. 

“It’s only been an hour, Sherlock. You’ll survive.” Sherlock rolled his eyes, looking forward again. 

“I don’t think they will even show! It’s useless.” He mumbled, glancing at John. An idea popped into his head, a smile forming on his face.

“Okay I don’t know what you’re up to but I don’t think it’s a good idea.” 

“I think you’ll like it.” John started to talk, but Sherlock was too quick. He reached for John’s collar of his shirt, pulling their lips together. John let out a soft moan but reluctantly pulled back. 

“Sherlock! We are on a case! You’re supposed to be watching!” John patronized, his eyes dropping to Sherlock’s lip, his pupil’s dilated. 

“Yeah, but I don’t care. Kiss me.” He demanded, kissing him again. John gave in, climbing over the middle console and into Sherlock’s lap. Sherlock grinned, his hands running down John’s back to rest on John’s arse. John’s hand slid under Sherlock’s coat, one holding onto his waist and the other around his back. 

They kissed like that for a while, before they took a breath. John took advantage of this, kissing down the detective’s jaw and neck, before sucking and biting there. 

“Bloody hell- Sherlock! We are on a case!” Sherlock mocked John in a high pitched voice, his hand moving to the back of John’s neck as he moaned. He pressed against him, his head falling back. 

\-----

“John, what do bees make?” Greg asked, sitting on their couch. He was there to hear the explanation for their most recent case, and Sherlock was in their kitchen making their tea. 

“What?” John looked up from his laptop, the confusion visible on his face.

“I said, what do bees make?”

“Honey? I don’t understand why-” John started before Sherlock poked his head out of the kitchen. 

“What do you need, John?” He asked, Greg’s face lighting up, bursting out laughing. 

“I knew it! You can’t hide it from me! I knew all along!” 

“I don’t understand what- Did you tell him we don’t use pet names?”

“Don’t use the phrase ‘pet names’ I’ll break up with you right here right now.” Sherlock threatened, Greg still losing his shit. 

“Whatever you say, love.”


End file.
